Godai: Essence of Nature
by THE LORD KYUUBI NO KITSUNE
Summary: According to legend, whomever had complete mastery of the five great elements would have the power to control the five shinobi countries, through the Shiki Fuujin & under the teaching of the Kyuubi,Naruto will rise to power unaware of the fox's real plans


**Godai: The Essence of Nature**

**Summary:**According to legend, whomever had complete mastery of the five great elements would have the power to control the five shinobi countries. Earth, Water, Fire, Wind and Void. With this new power Naruto fights to earn respect, protect his loved ones and become Hokage. SuperNaruto.

**Author's Rambles:**Yes, yet another story. I know, I should be working on the other ones but I couldn't help it!! Anywayzzz, I want to make this much more full of detail. I didn't want to do another,** 'Roar, I'm Kyuubi and for some reason I like you right away even though I being held inside of you'** _'OMG. You're the reason the whole village hates my guts! But I don't hate you. Give me your power, be a woman and become my girlfriend'_. Naruto should be more human, he feels normal things and powerful emotions. While he is very young and forgiving and practically incapable of hate, he still feels strong bursts of emotions. Also, he will not become strong overnight, while it may feel like he has- he really hasn't. If you're worried about him being too powerful too soon…don't worry about that, that's sadly my job.

**Warnings:** This story has been rated "R" for repeated use of **language** and most likely some **gore**. As well as **adult themes**. Also I don't like Sakura; she's an obsessive compulsive bitch. HOWEVER, I will not go overboard on the Sakura bashing and she'll redeem herself eventually.

**Pairings:**I have none in mind, however at the beggining Naruto will be 'crushing' on Haruno.

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Naruto, would I have to do this? _(Flashback):_Hey, Masashi-san! Look over there (away from me) It's . . .OMG! A convenient distraction!! _-Kidnaps whole cast . . . throws back Sakura- . Bwahahaha. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Meanings:**

_Inyou-_umm, not sure about this but I'm using it like, YingYang.

_Makai_- Demon Realm

_Raikai_- Spirit World

_Ningenkai_-Human World

_Tsuchi_-Earth,_Mizu_-water, _kami_- gods,_youkai_-demon (as well as demonic energy), _Hi_- fire, _Kaze_-wind.

Note: Kaze no kuni and so on, means Wind Country.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**'Demon/Inner Sakura speaking'**

'_Thinking'_

_**'Demon/Inner Sakura thinking'**_

"Speaking"

* * *

_**Godai: The Essence of Nature**_

_**Maelstrom:**_ _Personifying Nature_

_-Earth-_

_Chapter 1: Completion of the Seal_

* * *

According to demonic legend, in the beginning only reikai and makai existed; the spirit and demon world. They were created equal in power, to represent good and evil. However, as the two worlds fought for dominance, a new world was created. Ningenkai; the human world that acted as a transition area between the two worlds.

Reikai was home to the kami, heavenly beings, and pure spirits. It was believed to be in the sky, above the clouds and in the constant light of the sun, moon and stars. This was cosidered to be the home of purity, virtue and goodness. No death, illness, unhappiness or dark emotions could be felt in this world, as it was believed that 'dark' emotions were heavy and would plummet down through the cloud barrier, cause havoc in ningenkai and continue to plummet down through the the earth barrier and finally land in makai; where they would futher manifest in the youkai.

Makai was the home of many dark beings; youkai and their lords, and oni. The youkai, who ruled Makai were shape shifters whose original form was that of an animal. Every youkai type was part of a clan, their leader (a station achieved only through power) was usually a 'tailed-demon' and one of the lords of Makai. There were eight lords, with one of them being Overlord; this was the lord with the most tails. Inugami, tanuki, hebi, kitsune, nekomata, mujina, tsuchigumo, and okami. Each was a'tailed-lord'; placed on a pedestal because of their power, and the one with the most tails was the overlord. Throughout the first six thousand years, the hebi ruled makai, with eight tails of power. However, through the Kyuubi, the kitsune became the dominant youkai in makai; with a new Overlord of nine tails. Hundreds of thousands of years passed and the Kyuubi's power was never surpassed and as time passed, his power became absolute. No other would ever reach a higher level of power. Slowly as greed began to manifest amongst the youkai and their lords, a war began to brew between the spirit and demon world; and a new world was created, ningenkai.

For the first four thousand and five hundred years, war raged between the two worlds, and as it did a new race of beings was created; humans. These humans were created from a fusion of spirit and youkai energy. Humans took on the shape of the shape-shifted youkai; with legs and arms and absolutely no physical demonic characteristic. However, their minds were shaped through the cunning intelligence and greed of the demons, their hearts were full of dark emotions. Through the spirit energy, the new species gained a soul (though it was soon tainted by their demonic mentality), they gained 'chakra' or spirit energy, and in their hearts they felt love, joy and other pure emotions. The mix of the two emotions into one physical component made them unable to travel to either of the other two worlds, they were too 'light' to be brought down to makai and too 'heavy' to ascend to reikai. Through this fusion of light and dark energy, the humans gained partial control over the elements of both types of beings; from the heavenly spirits they gained control over the wind, water and over air (which included lightning). From the youkai, humans gained partial control over the earth and fire as well as over partial transformation that came slowly through a process they called 'aging'. However, it was through this process that their human bodies died and their soul was left to carry their inner heart; which would decide through it's weight where the soul would go; reikai or makai. These humans lived up to hundreds of years, however as they reproduced their power and mortality became diluted and they lost a large part. Humans were then forced to use their spiritual energy or 'chakra' to control their elements and even then, the amount of control they had was extremely limited.

As the war between the two worlds continued, more and more of the two species returned to their world and only the Youkai Lords and few of their offspring remained to fight the few heavenly beings that stayed in ningekai. As time passed by and the power of the human race began to diminish more and more quickly, they became incresingly desperate for power. Chaos erupted amongst them, their leader was killed and they separated into five major groups. These five groups spread across the land and made their homes and villages in their designated territories. Hungry for power, the humans of each of the five nations choose a representative and sent him to a creature of power. The representative of the northwest nation went to an unknown demon lord, where he gave up the lives of five hundred of his people for power over the earth; through this man's exchange, Tsuchi no Kuni was created; which later gave way to the creation of Kusa no kuni and Ta no kuni aswell as a few more. The representative of the southeast nation went to an unknown heavenly spirit and gave up the most of the earth of his territory (leaving only sand and small rock formations) in exchange for power over the wind. Through this representative, Kaze no kuni was created; which later gave way to the creation of kuma no kuni. In the Midwest nation, the representative exchanged one thousand of his people for both dominance and status as well as power over fire. This was creation of Hi no Kuni, whose concentrated power and greed did not give way to the creation of any smaller countries. In the northeast, the representative consulted a kami, instead of a heavenly being. Bowing in reverence, he impressed the kami when he offered up his own life instead of that of his people and through his death, his people gained control over the air and over lightning. His death lead to the creation of Kaminari no kuni (partially named to honour the kami that bestowed the gift upon them), their loyalty never gave way to separation or to the creation of any other smaller country. The last of the five nations was in the far midwest, their representative spoke to a heavenly maiden from the moon. By giving up a great portion of most of the surrounding land, his people were granted power over water. This was the creation of the last of the Elemental Nations, Mizu no kuni; whose creation gave way to the creation of three other smaller countries Ame no kuni, Taki no kuni, and Yuki no kuni.

As each of these countries grew in power, a Daimyou was created to rule; under this leader was a private guard named the Twelve Guardians (consisting mainly of samurai) and an army. Each army focused their power on their element, however as time passed by and people migrated from place to place, the countries' power became more and more diverse. Despite this diversity, each country focused on their element and army-training villages were created. It was through this that the armies were given a name. Shinobi.

Eventually, youkai and heavenly beings began to disperse, their war ending with no winner and no real losses on either side. As the Inyou war came to an end, a new one began, the Shinobi World War. The end of this war established Hi no Kuni and it's shinobi village of Konohagakure no Sato as the leading power. Only Tsuchi no kuni ever really trying to oppose Hi no kuni's status through a war which they lost, one year before the Kyuubi attack.

However, peace was not the outcome in every country; Mizu no kuni was wracked by civil war, violence, and utter chaos. They blamed this on the bloodlines, deeming them demonic and claiming that they angered the heavenly maiden that watched over their country. A dark period called the 'Bloodline Massacres' followed. In Kaze no kuni, the daimyo sought to reduce Sunagakure no Sato's power, which would later cause many problems as desperate, Suna made a pact with a snake.

After the Kyuubi attack there was a thirteen year period of relative peace, until the seal of the Jinchuuriki of the Overlord of Makai completed it's purpose; demon and pure human soul combine. Giving way for the creation of a new kind of human; one of the power to control all five elements, the Godai. This human was Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Naruto looked at Iruka grinning widely, his eyes closed as to not show the academy teacher that he was about to cry. Naruto's hand twitched as he held the chopsticks holding ramen, towards his mouth. "Awigwto Iwruga-sensee," He mumbled as he stuffed the ramen down his throat, _'don't cry, don't cry'_seemed to become a mantra as it went through his head. Swallowing, he grinned once more, "Arigato Iruka-sensei!"

Not pausing before stuffing the noodles in his mouth Naruto attempted to just keep on eating, not wanting Iruka to have a chance to as if he was oka- Iruka's soft voice broke through his thoughts, "Are you okay Naruto?"

Damn.

Stuffing more ramen into his mouth, Naruto didn't hesitate to lie to his teacher by nodding.

Iruka frowned but accepted it, looking down at the white clean counter he softly traced a small fox unto counter with his finger. Sighing Iruka closed his eyes and put his palm to his forehead, he knew something was wrong. Sneaking a glance at Naruto, Iruka shuddered knowing what he must have gone through . . . What might be going through.

Iruka knew that today was for Naruto, it was hell. October 10.

"Thanks for the ramen, Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka turned to him, "Huh?" He hadn't been paying attention, too caught up in his thoughts.

"Arigato." Naruto repeated, and Iruka was surprised as Naruto, in a rare show respect; bowed. "I sort of have to go now, sorry sensei . . ." A large fake smile appeared on his whiskered face, "have a good time at the festival tonight!" Hugging his teacher quickly, Naruto ran out of Ichiraku's but not before waving at Teuchi and Ayame and thanking them for the ramen.

Iruka stared at Naruto as he ran back home, keeping his eye on him until the orange-cald boy disappeared into the crowds. Taking out some money, Iruka turned back to Teuchi.

"He hides it well doesn't he?" Looking at the old man, Iruka nodded sadly as he paid and left. _'I guess that's just what he has to do . . .You're so strong Naruto, I'm proud of you . . . But, I always worry.'_

Walking home, Iruka sighed once more; it was something he was doing more and more often nowadays. "Happy Birthday, Naruto . . .Be safe."

* * *

Naruto did not go home, nor did he go to the Hokage monument . . . instead he went into the forest. Walking for about half an hour, he stopped as he reached a clearing; it was a small circular area where the sun shone down through the canopy of fruit trees, a small stream went right through the clearing and in the bushes surround it, were berries. Grinning softly, he walked towards a large tree, kneeling at its base Naruto began making a small ditch in the ground; he followed his instincts. Closing his eyes, he henged into a small fox and crawled in the hole.

Closing his eyes he awaited the peaceful darkness of sleep, his ears twitched as he heard the village's festivities begin. Whimpering, his ears went flat against his head to block out the music. As soon as sleep began to overtake him, a sharp pain went through his body . . . as if he was being ripped open from the inside. Shuddering, Naruto yelped and howled in pain until finally he passed out.

-In The Seal-

Naruto's blue eyes opened slowly, reaching up and rubbing his eyes, he began to look around. He was in the middle of what appeared to be a series of hallways or sewer lines, looking down he saw that he was a up to his knees in dark sewer water. It was a relatively quiet and empty place, the only sounds being the _drip drop_ made by leaking pipes over his head and his own breathing. The cracked walls were a murky colour and had a dark series of inscriptions on them that stretched across horizontally and never seemed to end. There was no natural light in the area, just a strange yellow coloured glow that lit up the dark world.

Walking forward slowly, Naruto touched the walls with his fingers; tracing the black inscriptions. Pain began to come through the pads of his fingers and no matter how hard he tried to retrieve his hand from against the wall he could not. Slowly blood began to pour out of his stomach from the seal and from his whiskers on his cheeks. The blood did not simply drip, it flowed towards the walls and into the writing.

As the blood was soaked up by the dark inscriptions under his fingers, they began to glow a dark red colour. His hand was released and the inscription he had touched stopped glowing, instead the next began to glow then stopped and the one after that began to glow. The process grew in speed and Naruto ran after the glow, curious to know where it led.

For what felt like hours, the blond ran -not once stopping until he finally reached a large chamber. Running inside, he watched as the glow began to slow down as it neared a large gate. The glow surrounded the gate briefly before seperating into various lines of light and travelling down the many bars of the gate. The glow slowly lost almost all velocity as it reached the middle of the gate, instead the glow began increase in brightness as it began to flow into a small flimsy piece of paper.

Naruto struggled to read the Kanji on the paper; seal. His eyes narrowed in thought before suddenly the light became too bright and he raised his arms to shield his eyes. After a few minutes the light began to recede and in its place was the soft sound of breathing. Naruto brought his arms down to his side and looked into the cell. Inside, behind the rusty gate was a giant fox. Naruto gasped and stepped back hastily, making a splash and waking up the fox as the light completely receded.

For a tense moment it was completely quiet, neither being breathed and the pipes overhead seemed to momentarily stop leaking. The moment stretched on until suddenly red demonic eyes snapped open and lit up the dark room with their demonic glow. Naruto sprang into action- jumping back as large claws came from inside the cell.

**"Well, if it isn't the weak human gaki I was imprisoned into . . .**" A dark rumbling voice filled the room, and Naruto knew that it belonged to the gigantic fox behind the gates. Even though the red eyes lit up the room, everything behind the intricate iron gates was encased in darkness.

Maybe it was stupidity on his part or a temporary lapse in judgement, but Naruto walked towards the gate once more. Something inside him pulled him forward, telling him . . . assuring him that he would not be hurt.

**"A courageous one aren't you? Or maybe it's stupidity. One can never be sure with humans . . . "**Naruto looked up into the red eyes as he walked closer, and as he neared he bagan to see -barely- the demonic features of the captive fox. The red glow of the fox's eyes lit up its particularly terrifying countenance; there was a large and rather bloodthirsty grin on the creatures huge face.

Naruto shuddered but did not otherwise move, instead he stared up defiantly into the creature's eyes. "Who are you and where are we?"

The two stared into each others' eyes, the entity not answering right away. "Well?"

**"Such disrespect will get you killed gaki,"** The dark voice rumble, and if Naruto hadn't known better he would have said that fox was amused. **"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Youkai Lord of the Kitsune and Overlord of the realm of Makai."**

Naruto stared at the fox blankly before bowing, "It's nice to meet you, Kyuubi-sama."

Silence.

The Kyuubi seemed to pause and his nine tails swished in an annoyed manner, **"You have no idea what just said . . Do you gaki?"**

"Nope, but knowing your name is enough. You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune who attacked Konoha 12 years ago. The Yondaime Hokage killed you, which leads me to believe that I'm in hell., soon to burn for eternity."

The fox stared at the blond for a moment, **"No. That sneaky blond monkey did not kill me, instead it sealed me into the stomach of a rather pathetic looking, fat crying, blond human kit."** Sniffing in disdain, the fox glared at him as he continued, **"You."**

Naruto struggled to speak but the Kyuubi continued, ignoring his struggle. **"It was a surprise to me, that I, the Kyuubi . . . Overlord of Makai would fall for the pathetic circus tricks of a blond monkey and his toad."** The demon growled, **"I have ruled for thousands of years, fought in many wars and defeated countless of enemies . . . Only to be sealed into the stomach of a ramen obsessed morbid little gaki."** The demon lifted his head a gave a loud ground shaking roar of anger.

There was a deafening silence for a moment before it was interrupted by Naruto's growling stomach as his head registered the mentioning of ramen. Mmmm, ramen.

"So we're in the seal . . . inside my stomach?" It was a rhetorical question, Naruto continued. "Why?"

The fox paused in contemplation, it was going to take a lot of time to explain this.** "We are currently located in one of the major rooms of you spiritual body. You are currently in the stomach section."**Seeing Naruto frown in confusion, the fox hurried to explain, **"You spiritual body is the rei to your mai; which I will not explain as it is extremely complicated, especially for a twelve year-old human kit. Just understand that it is the good to your body's evil; the body, its needs and the mind are all the reason you sin. Gluttony, greed, lust, wrath, sloth, envy and pride are the cardinal sins that will weigh down your spirit and encase it in darkness. Understand?"**

Naruto seemed to pause, as he took it all in and nodded.

**"Good, I shall continue."**The fox stared down at the Naruto, it's eyes glowing with power. **"Let's get back to the point, your spiritual body is not affected directly by any of these things. That is to say it does not need food, sex, money . . it does not truly feel. However, it acts as a type of holder for the products of your bodies actions. Such as what it does with the sins. When I was sealed into you, it was chosen that I be sealed into you stomach. So, I am now tied to this area of you soul, it holds me captive."**

"So, it's like a drawer. Right? Like clothes . . your being held in the middle, unable to escape." Naruto placed a hand on his stomach and looked down, _'Could this be . . . the reason . . '_

**"That is correct gaki, however . . . Overtime, my soul has become a part of yours. Only in death will we be separated."**

_'The reason why . . . I'm so hated . . . Why their cold eyes stare at me unflinchingly and tell me of my worthlessness . . . Is it all, because I am the jailor of the Kyuubi no Kitsune that braught such destruction . . .'_

A low growl braught him out of his musings, Naruto looked up. "Why am I here though?"

The Kyuubi closed it's eyes, **"The merging of my youkai and you soul has finished. You are now full youkai and full pure spirit. Since I was sealed in you only moments after your birth, you soul was still completely pure. Anything that you do . . . any sins will be attracted to the largest source of power. Me. So, your soul is completely pure and will remain so until your death; where the sins will remain with me during the separation of your soul and my youkai." **The Kyuubi suddenly grinned and leaned in towards Naruto, **"Since you hold both the pure spirit of the heavenly beings of reikai and the full youkai of a creature of makai, the ruler at that, you now control all five elements. The wind, air and water of the reikai and the fire and earth of the makai, not to mention my powers as both a youkai and a fox. Congratulations, you are the strongest monkey in ningenkai, makai and possibly reikai."**

"N-nani?!" Naruto took a step back in shock, tripping on his own feet; he fell back into the water and unto his butt. "Bu-But I'm dead last in the Academy . . .I-I . ..I can't even cast a simple bushin! You're lying to me! You have to be!" Naruto's yells slowly became more and more quiet, "If I was so strong . . . If really had that power . . . all these years . . . I WOULD NEVER HAVE SUFFERED LIKE I DID!" Naruto sprang up unto his feet and pointed at the fox, whose eyes were narrowed in anger.

"For eight years, I have been beat . . . nearly to death . . . I have been hated . . . I have closed my eyes and WISHED I COULD JUST DIE!" Naruto's head dropped in shame, "I have hated myself, not knowing what I did to deserve it all. And I have cursed the damn reason I would always heal . . .The reason I could never die!"

The Kyuubi's eyes softened, ever so slightly.

"And it was you! All of it! The pain and beatings an- and the hate!" Narutp began to cry, tears falling down his whiskered cheeks; years of pain finally breaking through the dam. "You were the reason it began and the reason it never ended! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I- I hat-hate you . . ." Naruto finally broke down, falling to his knees, he began to sob.

The fox could only stare, demons did not feel such things like sadness . . . And for all its years of knowledge and experience and war; it had no idea what to do. So, for the first time in his immortal life, the Kyuubi was powerless. He sat behind the the bars of his prison and stared helplessly at his broken container.

* * *

Sakura smiled as she got ready for the festival, she stepped into the shower and rubbed some Cherry Blossom shower gel on to her pale and rather undeveloped body. Grabbing some shampoo and conditioner, she washed her hair and stepped out of the shower to dry off. Walking to her room humming in a happy manner, she smiled as as she thought of how Sasuke would fall in love with her when he saw her tonight!

**_'CHA! Sasuke-kun is ours! Ino-pig is soooo going to lose!' _**Inner Sakura punched the air in predetermined victory.

Sakura grinned as she entered her room, the walls were pink -or atleast that's what they were supposed to be. Around the room, on all the walls and even the cealing were pictures of Sasuke. Her bed cover depicted Sasuke sitting on a tree, eating onigiri while the breeze moved his hair. Sakura sat down on the bed, traced his face rather creepily- err, lovingly and put her head on her pillow; which also had a close up of Sasuke's face. (All which she had gotten at the Sasuke Fanshop.) Turning her face to the side, Sakura sighed as she snuggled up to 'Sasuke', kissing his picture's cheek in delight.

Jumping up she ran to the closet to grab her kimono, there was no time to waste! She had to get ready! "Cha! Take that Ino-pig!" Grabbing the emerald green kimono, she traced the sakura petals that were depicted on it. "Sasuke-kun's heart is MINE!"

Putting on the kimono, Sakura brushed her hair meticulously until it shone and then proceeded to put it up in a bun; making sure to leave a few strands of hair down at the front to frame her face and hide her huge forehead.

Putting on a little bit of make up, Sakura winked at her reflection and ran out the door. "Ino-pig is going to be so surprised!" **_'Cha! This going to be the best night of my life!'_**

Looking around for her parents Sakura frowned, where did they go? Walking to the door Sakura saw a note stuck to the doorknob,

_'Sakura,_

_You mother and I have gone out tonight to take care of something. See you tonight. _

_-Your Father. _

_(Good luck wih Sasuke-san, Sakura! - Mom)'_

Sakura frowned briefly, what would they have to do tonight? Shrugging and pushing the question to the back of her mind, she left the house.

Sakura lifted her chin in arrogance she strutted 'sexily' down the streets towards the Kyuubi Festival. She smirked as she felt people stare at her as she passed, _'They are amazed by my beauty, hah!'_, when in reality they were wondering what was wrong with her and why she was waddling like a duck with a pole shove up it's . . .

Sakura straightened as she saw Ino, clad and rather beautiful in a dark purple kimono with white embroidery and a black wisps silk wrapped around her hair bun. Sakura would never admit it to anyone, not even herself . . . but Ino looked beautiful. Behind her, being dragged were Shikamaru and Choji who were dressed in a dark blue and dark green yukata.

Frowning Sakura watched as Ino laughed and dragged Shikamaru and Choji (who was once again munching on a bag of chips) towards the festival. Running up to them, Sakura raised her voice. "Hey, Ino-pig! Ready to loose!?"

"Oh, hey Billboard. You look _'interesting' _dressed like . . .Sorry, you're large forehead keeps distracting me from actually seeing your kimono. Anyway, I gotta go." Ino smirked, grabbed the other two's hands and dragged them once more towards the festival. "Come on! Our dads are waiting!"

Shikamaru grumbled as Ino dragged him away, "Troublesome"

Frowning after them Sakura glared as she softly touched her forehead, "Tch, what would she know!?" Lifting her head confidently she walked towards the festival, looking around for Sasuke.

* * *

Haruno Misaki and her husband, Youta sat on a few pillows amongst a large crowd of villagers, across them sat a couple a chunnin and jounin.

One of the jounin spoke, he had long black hair and dark brown eyes. He had no notable achievements, no kekkai genkai, no notable features and no real clan. In other words, he was not important enough to be known by name, or by face even. "We will proceed with plan tonight. The Kyuubi will not be able to survive this time!"

"That's what you've said for the past twelve years! You keep assuring us of this, but he always survives things!" An old man yelled from the back of the room.

"Yes, well -"

"Yeah! Every time, someone is discovered and killed by the orders of the Third. We can't keep doing this! The demon's graduation is in two days!!" Misaki screeched, pointng at the un-named jounin in anger.

"Don't worry Haruno-san, that demon won't be passing." Misaki turned to the owner of the voice, standing by the window was Mizuki.

"Are you positive sensei?"

The blue-haired chunnin nodded, "Completely, not to mention I have a back-up plan should this idiots fail tonight."

"Excellent, does every one know the plan?" The jounin asked, looking over the crowd of angry villagers.

"No, you moron! There is no plan! You're the one doing everything!"

"Whatever, I already set it up, just go to the festival and wait for the . . . fireworks." With a poof, the man dissappeared, leaving the crowd glaring.

Misaki turned to her husband, "At times like this I wish we were shinobi."

Youta nodded. _'This better work.'_

* * *

Sakura nearly screamed in frustration as she walked around the festival for what seemed like the _hundredth _time. "Where is he?!" She whispered to herself, "If I don't find him soon, we won't be able to snuggle up and watch the fireworks!"

Walking to the koi pond, Sakura sat down. "At this rate, I'll never win his heart by tonight."

"Not like you would anyway Forehead," Ino's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Whatever Ino, you're just jealous Sasuke-kun likes me more!"

"Sure, whatever. Sasuke-kun's MINE."

"Why would Sasuke-kun like a pig like you Ino!?"

"For my beauty, charms, skills, intelligence . . . Do I need to keep going?" Ino paused, "Either way, I don't think he's coming. He usually doesn't like these sorts of things remember? He's probably training or sleeping."

Sakura sighed and looked at the sky, "It's almost midnight anyway, wanna watch the fireworks together?"

"Sure." Ino paused as she looked at the sky. "Hey, Sakura. I'm sorry . . . It's my fault . . ."

Sakura didn't need to look at Ino to know what she was talking about; their lost friendship. "No, it's mine."

"Yeah, it kind of is. Since Sasuke was meant to be mine."

"PIG!!"

There was a brief moment of silence, Ino sighed. "Sorry, I'm used to this . . . Hey, Sakura. . . "

"Yeah Ino?"

"You look very nice today."

Sakura's face whipped around to look at the blond, instead of her rival for Sasuke's heart . . . She saw the friend she thought she had lost. "Thanks . . . So do you."

They smiled at each other and looked back up at the sky, trying to savour one of the rare times they felt like friends again.

* * *

Soon people began to gather around the pond, since it overlooked the area where the fireworks would take place, facing the southwest of the village. Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru and a whole bunch of their classmates were there along with their parents.

Teuchi and Ayame, the Ichiraku cooks were there . . . Iruka, Mizuki, the Hokage, and whole bunch of other villagers and shinobi were there to watch the fireworks of commemoration to their lost ones and to the defeat of the Kyuubi twelve years before. A bunch of shinobi grinned, tonight . . . Yes, tonight the fox would really be defeated.

"Almost time!" Misaki said to her daughter, "I have a feeling that tonights fireworks will be extra special."

Sakura smiled at her mother and looked at the horizon.

"Let the countdown begin!" The Hokage announced.

"10"Sakura turned to Ino and grinned.

"9" The Hokage frowned, _'I hope Naruto is alright, I should have checked up on him today. It's his birthday and I didn't get to give him his present . . . Not mention today is never an easy day for him.'_

"8" Iruka counted down, closing his eyes and remembering his parents.

"7" Shikamaru sighed and leaned back, _'How troublesome . . .'_

"6" Kiba grinned at Akamaru, "This is going to be great, right Akamaru?" "Bark!"

"5" Mizuki grinned, and crossed his arms.

"4"Sakura briefly wondered where Naruto was, she hadn't seen him all day.

"3" Was he okay? She shrugged, who cared about Naruto?

"2" Everyone smiled and looked at the horizon.

"1!" What followed was not fire works, a series of explosions occurred and one of the buildings in the south end of the village was brought down. And Iruka's yell of horror filled the air.

"NARUTOOOO!"

The villagers grinned, the shinobi carefully masked their happiness, the academy students stared horrified and the Hokage, Iruka and the ANBU sprung into action running to the building.

* * *

The Kyuubi stared at the blond, it had been a while since the blond had stopped crying and it was quiet in the room. What the boy had noticed was that his body had slowly changed over the time he was there. It was not a huge change, but it was definitely noticeable.

The blond was taller by a few inches, his hair grown to his shoulders and changed to a more a less eye-gouging colour, his eyes darkened ever so slightly and his whisker marks had become black triangle tattoos. His body had lost most of it's roundness, leaving a slightly muscular lean build. On his wrists the same black triangle tatoos appeared, and Kyuubi smirked; it was a sign that poison ran in his saliva, blood and claws.

**"Listen . . . Monkey . . . For all it may be worth . . . I'm sorry I caused this to happen to you."**

The blond simply nodded and looked down at his feet in shame, what he said to the Kyuubi was wrong. He should have never said that, "I'm sorry too."

The fox's eyes widened. **_'The purity of his soul is astounding. His power over the elements will be great.'_**The Kyuubi decided to change the subject, **"When you awaken, a mental link between the two of us will be established. Your training will commence tomorrow. Also, I suggest you look in a mirror."**

"Ok, wait . . . what?"

**"Leave my awe inspiring prescence, human."**

With a flash of the Kyuubi's red eyes, Naruto was sent out of the seal, awoken by a loud explosion. Jumping up quickly, Naruto ran towards the fire.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, if he was in there . . . There is no way he could have survived. The concentration of bombs mixed with the collapsing of the building . . . Well it's impossible to survive." The ANBU looked at the scene, as a few others worked on putting out the fire. Gathering his chakra, going through along series of handseals and focusing on the small river in the far end of town he called out, "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" A large dragon of water came from the forest and whirled around the fire. Slowly taking it out.

Sarutobi closed his eyes in pain, _'Naruto . . . Minato, Kushina . . . I failed you all.'_A tear escaped his eye, as he heard Iruka fall to his knees and stare at the dying fire blankly before starting to sob.

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE DUMP I USED TO LIVE IN?!"

Everyone froze.

"Naruto!" Iruka screamed, as he ran and hugged the blond. "I thought . . . I thought you were dead." He whispered into his hair, not noticing that he didn't have to leand down anymore. Naruto's eyes were wide as Iruka hugged the life out of him, smiling as he got used to the warm feeling; he hugged back. "I'm okay . . . aniki."

Iruka loosened the hug and looked into Naruto's eyes. "I'm glad you're okay . . . Otouto."

"Naruto!" The Hokage hugged him as well, "Thank the kami, you're alright."

"I'm fine jiji!" NAruto struggled to get out of the hold.

* * *

The next day Naruto crossed his arms as he jumped into a chair in the Hokage's office, staring at the old man he asked, "What are you smiling about, jiji!?"

"I just noticed Naruto, but all those orange jumpsuits of yours were destroyed in the fire!" Sarutobi chuckled seeing Naruto's horrified face. "So, I'm taking you shopping today."

"No. Way!" Naruto frowned, "My orangeness!"

The Sandaime grinned, before noticing something, "Hey Naruto, what happened to your face?!"

"You are so senile old man! You just noticed?" Scoffing, Naruto proceeded to tell of last nights events, being careful to leave out his current connection to the Kyuubi.

The Sandaime frowned, but did not press the subject knowing that there was no way that the Kyuubi could escape or even take over. Instead, the Sandaime grinned and walked out to the door to talk to his secretary and making sure Naruto was within hearing range. "Cancel all of my appointments today, Tsukushi-chan."

"Noooooooo!" Sarutobi grinned, this was going to be great. Walking back into his office, he grabbed Naruto by the ear and dragged him into town.

Grinning even as he entered, "Washi's Amazing Large Mart of Apparel and Random Toys", otherwise known as W.A.L.M.A.R.T. (always low prices, ALWAYS.) Sarutobi dragged Naruto to the Shinobi section, not even allowing the blond to look around Sarutobi began to shove clothes into Naruto's arms.

-2 Hours Later-

Naruto twitched as thy finally reached the cashier, two hours. TWO HOURS. And all he got were 5 pairs loose black ANBU pants, three flack jackets (one red and two black), black ninja sandals, three fishnet shirts, a few tight muscle shirts of various colours and a couple of dark orange hairbands. (His hair had gotten rather long, growing to his mid-back even after he had woken up.)

The hokage payed and dragged him to another store to buy some MORE crap. Naruto came out an hour later, absolutely exhausted and carrying two more bags. The hokage had bought him a file (a precautionary tool that would go hidden in his clothing in case he is ever captured), a set of kunai, a series of empty scrolls (Naruto didn't know what they were for though . . .), some ninja wire, a bunch of exploding notes and exploding pouches, a few HyourouGan (soldier pills), and finally a set of senbon and shuriken.

Naruto fell to his knees, "It's OVER!"

"Actually, we still need to buy you a new apartment and . . . and some furniture . . . And--"

"You're just trying to waste time to get out of paperwork aren't you!?" Naruto jumped up and pointed his finger at the Hokage accusingly.

Sarutobi sighed and dropped his head, "Yes."

"Either way old man, I'm living with aniki now."

"Iruka? Hmm, well that does take out quite a bit but . . how about -Naruto?" The Sandaime looked around and sighed, Naruto was gone. Waterfalls of tears sprang from his eyes, dropping his head , he walked back to the Hokage tower; back to paperwork it was.

* * *

Naruto sighd in utter relief as he jumped across town, his hands holding six bags of clothing and weapons. Upon reaching Iruka's apartment, Naruto took out a key and went inside, taking off his shoes at the door. The apartment itself was rather small in size- then again it was meant for one person, not a chunnin and a gaki. The apartment was styled in a rather traditional way, the walls were a nice beige colour and there were nice water painting hanging off the walls. There was tatami flooring in every room of the house excluding the bathroom and kitchen, and shoji instead of actual doors. Other than that, the house was rather modern with a t.v in the living room and a two large queen sized beds in the two bedrooms.

Naruto walked down the hallway passing the kitchen, the small nicely arranged living room, the bathroom and Iruka's room. At the end of the hallway was his room. Sliding open the shoji door, Naruto stepped inside. His walls were painted a nice colour of dark orange, all of his furniture was white and his comforter was orange with red spirals. He loved the room, and he felt much more at home in it than he did in his old apartment.

Throwing his new stuff on the bed, Naruto took out a pair of black ANBU pants, the lack shinobi sandals, a dark red muscle shirt and a black flack jacket. Running to the shower, Naruto got changed and left.

_'Yo, Kyuubi!'_ Naruto called in his head as he ran towards his clearing in the forest.

**_'Finally gaki, ready to begin you training?'_** Naruto heard the fox respond.

"YEAH!" Naruto yelled, throwing his arms up in joy.

**'_Don't do that, you're a shinobi not Shukaku!'_**

_'Who's that?'_

**_' . . . never mind.'_**

Upon reaching the clearing the Kyuubi began his instructions.**_ 'Okay, sit down. I need to explain a few things first.'_**Naruto nodded and sat on the forest ground.

_**'Good monkey!'**_

Naruto growled, but the Kyuubi ignore it and began his explanation. **_'As you already know you control the two sides of nature. The dark elements and the light elements. You also have my transformation techniques as well as some other things that I will not yet explain. In order to be able to control both light and dark elements, you have to understand their function in the world as well as their nature. I will explain them to you in ascending order of power. Earth, or Tsuchi is a dark element. It is the barrier between Ningenkai-your world- and makai, my world. Understand?'_**

Naruto nodded and the Kyuubi continued, **_'Tsuchi is an element that represents the hard solid objects of the world, such as rock and stone. Like stone, Tsuchi is highly resistant to change and anything that is influenced by Tsuchi has this same characteristic. In you, your bones muscles and tissues are a representation of this element. This is because Tsuchi is a dark element and the human body was created of the humanoid forms of youkai. Emotionally, you have a lot of this element as it is represented through your stubbornness, in your mind it is represented by confidence. Any questions?'_**

_'Yeah, umm when you said that it's shown through my emotions isn't it affecting my pure soul since it's a dark element?'_

_**'Wow. That's actually a smart question, I'm surprised! I was under the twelve-year impression that you were an idiot.'**_

"HEY!" Naruto cried in outrage.

**_'Anyway, no. An element and its EMOTIONAL characteristics never affect the human soul directly. However, should another human (not you because, remember the product will flow to me) do something because of this characteristic . . . Such as a Kage being too stubborn to surrender his village when he knows that there is no other choice and therefore causing the death of his village. THAT, would affect his soul. Their deaths would be a sin on his part and it would weigh down his soul. Got it?'_**

_'I think so . . .'_

Inside his cage, the Kyuubi grinned feraly, _**'Good, let's continue with the next element. Mizu or water, is a light element. It is the considered to be the giver of life, this is its function. Mizu is an element that represents everything in the world that is fluid, flowing and formless, such a rivers and plants. Since the darkness of the makai in a human affects it's soul, the soul's purity also affects the body's darkness. This interchange is represented by mizu, since it is a light element and is represented in the human body by blood and other fluids. Emotionally and mentally this element is represented by your defensiveness, adaptability, mental flexibility, and magnetism. All of which you have in excess. Any questions?'**_

Naruto frowned as he thought over what the fox had told him, '_So, there is an equality of exchange between the two parts of a human. Right? The light affects the dark and the dark affects the good equally?_'

_**'Not quite gaki, it always depends on the human. A mass murderer for example, would ALLOW his darkness to affect or even partially take over his light.'**_

Naruto nodded and asked the fox to continue.

**_'The third element is hi or fire. This is a dark element, as it is what gives light to the dark world of makai. Hi is an element that represents all of the forceful, energetic and moving things in this world, such as animals; particularly predators. In the human body, Hi is represented by your metabolism and your body heat. The same metabolism that works hard everyday to break down that damn ramen you eat every single day! From now on you will NOT eat ramen at every meal got it?'_**

_'NO WAY! RAMEN IS THE BEST! It's yummy and nutritious and and . . . it has vegitables . . . and meat! NO WAY!'_

**_'If you don't listen to me, I won't train you.'_**

Naruto froze, and growled. _'FINE!_ Crossing his arms, he looked up and pouted.

**_'Stop this childishness, you look like a fish or something.'_**

Naruto stopped pouting but glared at a nearby squirrel. _'Damn squirrel . . .'_

**_'Anyway, as I was saying, emotionally and mentally Hi is represented in your passion and drive to become Hokage. Your motivation, desire, and outgoing spirit are all examples of Hi in you. The next element is Kaze or wind._** _**It represents things that grow, expand, and enjoy freedom of movement. Your mind is an example this element, it grows and expands in terms of knowledge, experience and personality. The bodily manifestation of Kaze are your lungs and anything associated with breathing. Emotionally and mentally it is represented by an 'open-minded' or carefree attitude as well as by will, elusiveness and evasiveness, benevolence and compassion, as well as wisdom. The blond monkey that sealed me into you had a natural affinity fo wind . . . Sneaky little bastard he was . . .'**_

Naruto couldn't help but laugh as the Kyuubi grumbled.

_**'Last and most definetly not least, is Sora or Sky. I call this element the Void. This void is basically everything. It is the things composed of pure energy. Bodily, the Void represents spirit, thought, and creative energy. It represents our ability to think and to communicate and it can also be associated with power, creativity, spontaneity, and inventiveness. With the mastery of this element, you will be a part of the world and will be aware of your surroundings without the use of any senses. Sensing an enemy ninja will be like feeling a fly on you hand. You'll simply feel. This is by far the strongest element and it is the one that no human has control over, except in the small manipulation of raw lightning. The Void is a mixture of all elements. These five elements are collectively known as the Godai.'**_

Naruto nodded and thought over what he had been told. _'I can control so many things, will I need lots of hand signs? Do I need to make up new ones for the Void?'_

_**'No, listen monkey. You have complete control of the Godai, COMPLETE. Not partial like the humans do. This means that no hand signs are needed, only thought and will. To control these things you need practice and a strong will. Got it? Now, go eat something we will begin you training after lunch. Remember gaki, no ramen.'**_

As Naruto began to protest there was a loud roar in his head, grabbing his head in pain, he yelled, "OWW! SHUT UP! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!!"

The Kyuubi stopped, but not before giving one last loud roar for good measure. Clutching his head in pain, Naruto slowly made his way back home -stumbling every now and then. "Damn you Kyuubi!" He whispered fiercely to himself.

* * *

Naruto grumbled as he walked back to the clearing, he couldn't believe that had ate that evil thing, shuddering Naruto remembered the evilness of the small green tree.

"Broccoli." He whispered in hatred, having found a new life long enemy and rival; throwing the prospect of Sasuke as his rival out the window.

Shuddering as he remembered the taste, Naruto's face turned a little bit green.

The Kyuubi twitched and his tails stopped swishing. **_'No. Don't you dare. No. Naruto!'_**

Naruto jumped towards a bush, stuck his head in it and puked stomach out.

**_'Now what was the reason for eating?!'_**

_'We could always go back and eat ramen . . .'_

**_'No, the next time you eat ramen before training with me will be when I shove all my nine tails up your . . .'_**Naruto closed his eyes a momentarily muffled the fox's outburst.

_'Okay, okay . . I got it! No ramen before training. Jeeze.'_

**_'Listen up gaki, take off your clothes and only leave on the boxers. When your done sit on the ground and begin meditation. I will outline your training for the next few years. We will begin with the lowest element of power and work our way up. Tsuchi involves a true understanding of your body and surroundings. The physical is all encompassed in Tsuchi.'_**

Naruto did as instructed, sitting and taking on a meditative position, he awaited further instruction.

_**'Close your eyes, we will begin now. Clear your mind, now bring forth a memory of something that makes your will strong and your mind and heart stubborn, bring forth the emotions that represent the earth element inside you.'**_

Naruto closed his eyes and focused on all those times he ate with Iruka-sensei, remembering how he would scream out that he'd become hokage one day only to have the chunnin stop him. Iruka would never shoot him down, instead he asked Naruto to focus more and study and train; so he could become hokage.

**_'Now concetrate on the feelings that rise up inside of you. Focus on my demonic energy, slowly bring your attention to the earth. Find a connection with it, spread my energy across the ground around you. Use that energy to see the ground. Learn, know the smallest things and the largest. Spread the energy into the ground, know the shallowest and the deepest things. Map out the world around you.'_**

Naruto breathed deeply as his followed the demon lord's instructions. _**'Now gaki, I want you to bring back the energy and absorb it into you body. DON'T allow it to flow to me. If you do, we will have to start over . . .'**_

Naruto gritted his teeth energy fought his will, _**'Focus on the memory Naruto!'**_

His stubbornness flared and Naruto willed the energy into himself. Suddenly thousands of things invaded his head. The trees and plants that grew in the area, the people who've been in the area for the past few years, the nutrients in the ground . . . He suddenly knew every geographical aspect of the area, not to mention that forty meters underground was an old rusty kunai, probably a few decades old.

_**'Congratulation's gaki, step one of the acknowledgement process is complete.'**_

_'ACKNOWLEGEMENT PROCESS?! You mean I can't do any super cool moves and stuff!?'_

**_'That is exactly what I mean. Listen brat, it takes years to master the elements. This is no simple task, however since you are privileged enough to have this amazing demon of power inside your mortal monkey body, it will be easier for you to learn how to bend the elements to do your will. My mastery of the dark elements will be give you a sort of experience with manipulation. In essence you will not be learning to shape the elements, you will simply be remembering.'_**

_'Why do you keep calling me that?'_

**_'What, monkey? Because you are; annoying, moronic, loud, and you like bananas.'_**

_'What? I don't like bananas.'_

_**'Hah! But you didn't disagree with the other stuff! Stupid monkey brat.'**_

_'Hey!! DON'T CALL ME THAT.'_

**_'Sure, thing monkey. Go get some ramen.'_**

_'MONKE- Mmmm, ramen. '_

Inside his cage, the Kyuubi could not help but sweatdrop and chuckle. **_'Wow.'_**

Naruto walked back to the apartment not noticing the Small trail of earth that surrounded him and circled around his feet. However, the Kyuubi did and closing his thoughts off, he grinned. **_'It seems that this boy has more power and ability than I originally thought; he needs to be ready before the Solstice . . . If I play my cards right, I'll be able to use this brat to restart the war, however this time it will not end at a stalemate. Makai will stretch it's borders and take over all three realms; with me as supreme ruler.' _**The Kyuubi's dark laughter filled his cell and Naruto was left clueless as he happily ate his ramen.

To be Continued . . .

* * *

**_A/N:_** Wow. This is by FAR the longest chapter I have EVER written. About 9000 words. Holy Crapdoodles.

Anyway; how'd you guys like it? Not too bad, could be better or even worse. . .

Anyway, feel free to tell me what you liked, what you hated or what could be improved. Reviews are always welcome.

Review! (and thanks for reading!)


End file.
